


Личный архив

by WTF_Kings_2020, yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: История о скелете в шкафу королевского семейства.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart, OMC/OMC
Kudos: 22





	Личный архив

**Author's Note:**

> «I've been keeping pictures of our family out of the free press for years. What you do at night with your boys after your show of skirt chasing is a disgrace.» Kings. Season 1. Episode 1

Джек бросил очередную просмотренную папку в стоящую перед ним коробку, выпрямился и потянулся, чтобы немного размять затекшую спину.

Сортировка документов несколько часов подряд, оказалась весьма мучительным занятием даже для него, с его физической подготовкой.

Архивы Дворца, штаба, министерств и центральных ведомств, минувшим утром было решено экстренно эвакуировать. По официальной версии — «По результатам анализа последних донесений разведки». В действительности, не требовалось никаких разведданных, чтобы видеть, насколько угрожающе выгнулась в направлении Шайло линия фронта.

Откровенно говоря, вывезти нужную документацию, уничтожив ненужную, следовало уже давно. Но принятие решения постоянно откладывалось. Признание необходимости эвакуации казалось равносильным признанию поражения. Теперь же, все предстояло сделать в рекордно сжатые сроки.

Одна из попавшихся ему толстых, увесистых папок содержала проект бюджета Гильбоа пятилетней давности. Джек отправил ее в стопку других таких же, предназначенных к сжиганию.

В следующей обнаружился древний отчет о деятельности медицинских фондов за подписью Мишель. У Джека сложилось впечатление, что его даже не открывали. Недолго поколебавшись, Джек положил его в коробку справа от себя.

Расставленные на столе и полу коробки были простыми, картонными, с нанесенными черным маркером на бока номерами.

Согласно протоколу, важные и секретные документы полагалось транспортировать в специальных бронированных боксах. Вот только, в нужный момент их не смогли найти в достаточном количестве. Все найденные передали штабу.

Будущая безопасность наполняемых Джеком коробок зависела исключительно от верности людей, которым они будут переданы. Этих людей Джек знал лично, и полагал, что они будут лучше любой брони.

Что именно Джеку придется разбирать отцовский кабинет, казалось чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. Хэнсон был занят. Не министрам же, или служанкам это поручать. На вопрос Джека Сайлас только кивнул головой в ответ. Иди, мол.

Удивительно, как сблизились они с отцом в последнее время. Их примирение было, пожалуй, единственным светлым пятном во всей, в целом, мерзкой ситуации.

Последняя папка легла в одну из коробок.

Полки шкафов были пусты. В сейфе осталась стоять одинокая бутылка коньяка, спрятанная там Сайласом от супруги.

Предстояло еще упаковать содержимое ящиков письменного стола.

На мгновение Джека охватило любопытство. В детстве ему строго-настрого запрещалось прикасаться к этим ящикам, что лишь усиливало наивное желание узнать, что же за сокровища в них хранятся. Вот и представился шанс выяснить.

Джек потянул на себя верхний ящик и заглянул внутрь.

Никаких документов, которые требовалось срочно вывозить, он в нем не нашел. Только безделушки и личные вещи. Чьи-то старые наручные часы с разбитым стеклом. Отцовские очки для работы в потертом футляре. Обрамленная в рамку фотография двух малышей в розовом и голубом комбинезончиках. Когда-то такая же стояла в их гостиной. А может это она и есть? Джек покачал головой. Ну надо же. Отец был последним, кого он мог заподозрить в подобной сентиментальности.

В среднем ящике лежали пистолет и спутниковый телефон.

Нижний ящик стола был заперт, и чтобы отпереть его Джеку пришлось перебрать пол связки простых механических ключей, сетуя, что не смог убедить отца в преимуществах биометрической системы доступа.

Ящик оказался практически пустым. На обитой металлом внутренней поверхности лежала одна единственная папка из зелёного картона. Потертый на сгибах материал и истрепанные завязки указывали на то, что пользовались ею довольно часто.

Джек покрутил папку в руках, раздумывая, стоит ли ее открывать. Было очевидно, что эту вещь отец действительно скрывал. С другой стороны, он сам дал ему ключи и не упомянул, что куда-либо заглядывать запрещено.

Джек был готов обнаружить в папке что угодно, включая тайную переписку Сайласа с Шоу или Шепардом, но не фотографию себя самого и Мэтти Ричардсона почти двадцатилетней давности.

На слегка выцветшем снимке они смеялись, обнимая друг друга за плечи.

Джек помнил тот день. Они были в увольнительной. Солнце светило не по-осеннему жарко, и они позволили себе расстегнуть кители. Поймали бы их на этом — отправили бы на гауптвахту. Но все обошлось.

Джеку вдруг вспомнился скандал с отцом, случившийся сразу после Лисьего Леса. Обуреваемый дурными предчувствиями, он вытащил фотографию и обнаружил под ней следующую.

Несколько мгновений его разум отказывался принимать увиденное. Затем разрозненные фрагменты начали складываться в целостный образ.

На снимке он стоял на коленях перед Мэттом и облизывал его член, лаская одной рукой его яйца, другую запустив себе в штаны.

Сердце загнанно билось, гул крови в ушах оглушал, ноги подкашивались. Этого никогда не было! Ничего не было!

Мэтти — чудесный парень. Долгие годы был Джеку добрым другом, а когда-то и первой тайной любовью. Или серьезной влюбленностью.

Джек так и не решился признаться тогда в своих чувствах, счел, что дружба дороже. Быть может, напрасно не решился. Быть может, не все знаки внимания со стороны Мэтта следовало понимать как дружеские.

Теперь это уже не имело значения, у Мэтта своя жизнь, у него — своя. И фотографии, которую он держал в руках, не могло существовать.

Джек вгляделся в изображение внимательнее.

У Мэтта пресс всегда был идеальным, сколько Джек его помнил. Парень на снимке таким похвастаться не мог. Зато, будь у реального Мэтта член такого размера, его можно было бы выпускать без оружия против «Голиафа».

Хорошо, что старина Мэтти этого не видит. Он и без того вечно мучался комплексами.

Подделка, притом весьма грубая. С заметными швами и размывами. Но отец был вполне способен поверить в ее подлинность. Слишком уж он отстал от жизни. И слишком гордым был, чтобы признаться в этом, и попросить совета.

Джек выхватил пачку фотографий из папки. Бросил папку на стол. Дальше.

Он, на коленях у смеющегося Лена Филипса. Рядом Фрэнк Тейлор, чуть не падающий от смеха с дивана.

Это была просто шутка. Они оттягивались тогда всей компанией в клубе у Клаудии. Лен и Фрэнки оккупировали лучший диванчик, Джек подошел к ним и сказал, что раз командиру места не оставили, командир решит вопрос сам.

Джек отложил эту фотографию, уже догадываясь, что увидит на следующей, и не обманулся в ожиданиях.

На нечетком, замыленном снимке парень, чье лицо не попало в кадр, трахал его не слишком похожего на оригинал двойника. Еще один, стоящий спиной к объективу, старательно дрочил рядом.

Интерьер помещения напоминал отдельные комнаты в том самом клубе, где они отдыхали.

Джек изо всех сил старался подавить ярость, которая охватывала его все сильнее, по мере того как шок отступал. В прошлом гнев сослужил ему плохую службу, нельзя позволить ему подчинить себя снова. Нет, эти эмоции пригодятся в будущем. Когда он выяснит, кто это сделал, и зачем кому-то это понадобилось. Любопытно, как исполнители этой дряни объясняли заказчику дурное качество изображения? Воздействием атмосферы клуба на аппаратуру?

Дальше.

Несколько настоящих, довольно невинных снимков его и Джозефа. Сглотнув подкативший к горлу ком, Джек положил их на край стола, подальше от остальных.

Дальше.

Он и Стюарт в баре. На следующей фотографии — он и Стюарт в приватной обстановке. Эта подделка, в отличие от прочих, не вызвала раздражения. Скорее сожаление.

Нет-нет-нет! Никогда он не позволял себе держаться так открыто, так развязно. Так бесстыдно выгибать спину, разводя ягодицы руками. Так откровенно предлагать себя другому. Даже когда ему этого хотелось. Особенно, когда хотелось.

Джек прикрыл глаза. Он помнил ночь после марш-броска по барам. Не так уж много он тогда выпил, больше надышался чужим весельем и беззаботностью.

Стюарт тогда брал его мучительно долго. И когда Джек бессильно уронил голову на скрещенные руки, Стью, не прекращая двигаться, обхватил его рукой под грудь, поднял и прижал спиной к себе. Стал целовать шею. При выключенном свете Джек ничего не видел. Только чувствовал себя, Стью и слышал музыку из колонок оставленного включенным музыкального центра.

Огромным облегчением было сознавать, что подлинных снимков их близости не было сделано, что эти воспоминания не были замараны чужими грязными руками.

Что эти мастера смогли бы наснимать без освещения, не применяя специальное оборудование, которое еще нужно суметь заранее установить?

Если бы ему самому потребовалось создать компрометирующее изображение, он потрудился бы организовать имитацию ночной съемки. Это выглядело бы куда убедительнее. Материалы по делу Шепарда, которое он вел, были выполнены превосходно, а ведь у него тогда почти не было опыта.

Он продолжил просматривать фотографии, отметив, что они в большинстве своем однотипны, и на всех он изображен принимающим партнером. Джек нашел это забавным. В реальности он таким альтруистом не был.

Один снимок особо привлек его внимание. Огромный негр, изображавший очевидно, его друга Хантера, держал псевдо-Джека на прицепленном к шипастому ошейнику поводке.

В этот момент Джек попытался подсчитать, сколько бутылок виски ему понадобится, чтобы забыть увиденное.

Чем руководствовался неизвестный «доброжелатель» Джеку было понятно. Были отобраны образы, которые гарантированно вызовут наибольшее отвращение у отца.

Джек пересмотрел снимки еще раз, пытаясь понять, когда слежка прекратилась, и почувствовал, как слабость накатывает повторно.

Последняя настоящая фотография была сделана на прошлой неделе. Он со Стю на автозаправке. Они смеются и едят чизбургеры.

Еще одним неприятным открытием стали царапины и заломы на снимках. Было очень похоже на то, что их регулярно пересматривали.

Джек тяжело опустился в кресло и попытался отдышаться. Ему необходимо успокоиться.

Он успокоится и только после этого поговорит с отцом. Не сейчас, когда все заняты срочными делами. Он не будет повторять прошлых ошибок. Он поговорит с ним позже. О том, что его личная жизнь принадлежит только ему. О возможностях современного программного обеспечения.

И самое главное. Он узнает, кто это сделал.

 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Личный архив»


End file.
